yggdrasilrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Cadence Winters
''the basics'' • ' birth name ' — Cadence Eliana Winters • ' age ' — 16 • ' year ' — 6th • ' birth date ' — August 6th 1993 • ' height ' — 5'7" • ' weight ' — 124lbs • ' hair ' — Brown • ' eyes ' — Brown • ' gender ' — Female • ' sexuality ' — Heterosexual • ' dating status ' — Single • ' theme songs ' — to lyrics by artist (on you tube) lyrics lyrics • ' wand ' — 7 inches long of blue spruce. Filled with two centaur hairs and a set of fairy wings (see notes below) • ' student activities ' — cheer club • ' favorite subject ' — fashion design • ' least favorite subject ' — physics • ' blood status ' — muggleborn • ' school house ' — Vanaheimr • ' patronus ' — an attractive man wielding a byzantian battle-axe • ' boggart ' — herself in rags and penniless ''character information'' ''history'' Cadence was the disappointing female first child. Jackson wanted a son to carry on his line but his wife, Valeria, used her money and influence to fake a medical report stating that she was unable to bear more children. So Jackson Winters had but one child and Valeria Winters quite happily got on with her own life. Let's go back a ways for a moment. Valeria is and has always been a selfish woman. She was born to very wealthy parents as the youngest of three and only daughter. Her eldest brother is a high-flying corporate lawyer and her other brother is a well-respected (if a touch flamboyant) architect. Valeria spent much more time flitting about handsome men and getting herself into scandals than studying. Jackson Winters was the respectable boy who did as his parents requested and had a keen interest in economics. Even at 16 had mapped out a portfolio. His strict lifestyle came into sharp contrast when he met the scandalous and party-loving Valeria. He was smitten and pursued her. She gave in to his charms and they dated for a while. She shocked him by ... tbc ''personality'' Shallow, self-obsessed, flighty and catty are the words most people would instantly think of when they think of Cadence; but if you are one of the lucky ones who she turns the true power of her smile on to - then you would add caring to that list. Now, don't let this fool you into thinking that she simply has a shell around her to protect herself or some other such "deep" bullshit. Cadence actually enjoys being a shallow bitch and woe betide you if you try to tell her being so is not a good thing. Of course, she is not simply an airheaded cheerleader like she would so love to be. She actually has a brain (and considerable skill in both magic and in covering up her brains. Swots and nerds do not land the cutest guys, don't let the movies fool you!) and a very loving and caring side to her, she just kind of wishes she didn't. If only one could swan through life with money, cute men and blue boxes - then she would be happy. She truly believed this as she grew up until a chance encounter changed this outlook forever. She still wants all these things but now simply having a handsome and rich man is not enough - she wants a man who she can tell has the same kind of feelings towards those less fortunate than herself as well. She would be loathe to be described as a bit of a contradictory personality, but she is. She still harbours fantasies of living the jet-set Hollywood lifestyle with everything she wants at the snap of her perfectly-manicured fingers, but she is not sure such a thing would really fill her cup to the brim. There is more to life and Cadence is just entering the first part of seeing the world for what it truly can be. So she wants it all? She is selfish after all. What Beauty Queen doesn't want world peace? ''schedule for classes'' one — charms two — transfiguration three — dada four — english VI five — physics six — film seven — fashion design ''clubs'' Cheer Drama Martial Arts ''relationships'' ''family'' mother — muggle — Valeria Emily Winters née Cardinal (45) Valeria was born the daughter of a stockbroker who had his fingers in many blue-chip company pies. She wanted for nothing and got everything. She is a vain, self-obsessed woman who married Jackson for his money rather than love to keep up her lavish lifestyle. A perfect day for her includes shopping, alcohol, other rich women friends gossiping together and then admiring herself in her new outfits in the mirror; preferably ended with ignoring any advances her husband might be foolish enough to send her way. father — muggle — Jackson Truman Winters (49) Old money invested in inside trading deals makes lots and lots of brand new money. Jackson is from a long line of rather snooty bankers and investment capitalists and he spins the webs better than most. He and his wife command vast sums of money and it is really all he cared about for many years. That and keeping up appearances. Jackson was never really interested in Cadence in any capacity as more than his designated heir and simply bankrolled whatever she wanted without even paying attention to what it was she wanted. Couldn't be seen to not be indulging his "darling" daughter after all. Looks bad. He does care more for her than Valeria does and he found himself genuinely proud of her when she turned out to be a witch. (Those nightmares were not just her being difficult after all - they're a gift!) He now pays his daughter more attention now she is no longer at home for the bulk of the year and he hopes that even though she is born of muggles that she will marry into a rich and pureblooded wizarding family. Partly because he thinks that as his daughter, she should only marry the wealthiest of men and also because he was made aware that most wizarding folk do not also have The Sight. He has great dreams of rich and powerful wizarding blood flowing through his descendants and ensuring his family name amongst the rich and powerful for many generations to come. Cadence loves her father but she doesn't always like him all that much. Yeah, thats right old man, keep the money rolling in like you're supposed to. maternal grandmother — muggle — Gilda Michelle Cardinal née Destri (74) Much love! Granny Gilda is a hoot, Brims reminds her a little bit of her Granny. The older Gilda gets, the less she cares about offending people. maternal grandfather — muggle — Andrew George Cardinal Jr (80) Grandpa Andrew spends most of his time shaking his head at his wife's antics. He likes to pretend he is exasperated, but it is clear that he enjoys her obvious social gaffes. Cadence defies her mother by spending time with them when she is home as Valeria is rather embarrassed with them and prefers to pretend that they do not exist. paternal grandmother — muggle — Beatrice "Bea" Elizabeth Winters née Harrison (83) Bea is a sweet old dear but Cadence is not sure she will last all that much longer. Bea was shocked almost into a heart attack when she discovered the magical ability of her granddaughter. paternal grandfather — muggle — Wilson David Winters (91) Old duffer. Boring as a sack of hammers. uncle — muggle — Andrew George Cardinal III (53) aunt — muggle — Priscilla Jane Cardinal ne´e Newton (51) Andrew III's wife. Thinks a little too highly of herself and not in a lovably-arrogant manner. Just arrogant. Caddie has no time for her. uncle — muggle — Franklin Peter Cardinal (48) The fun uncle. Uncle Frank is amusing in that he followed the family tradition of being well-respected in his field and being able to name his price; however, there is a bit of a rebellious streak there and it shows in both his choice of wife and his architectural style. Caddie is fond of him. aunt — muggle — Crystal "Chrys" Helen Cardinal née Matheson (49) Daughter of two blue collar workers. She and Frank met in college and hit it off. They had a bit of an on-again-off-again relationship through college, unable to really decide if they really wanted to get serious about each other. After she left the school, he still had a year to go. The girl travelled and backpacked across Asia and when she came back, they got back together. Bern that way ever since. The rest of the family do not really approve. cousin — muggle — Andrew George Cardinal IV (21) Son of Andrew and Priscilla. Pompous prat. cousin — muggle — Meredith Yvonne Cardinal (17) Daughter of Andrew and Priscilla. Super bitch. Cadence despises her for being a no-nice-traits bully. cousin — muggle — Harold "Harry" Robert Cardinal (16) Son of Frank and Chrys. Harry is so much fun! If only he wasn't a muggle, she'd love having him at Yggdrasil with her. cousin — muggle — Leopold "Leo" Bernard Cardinal (15) Son of Frank and Chrys. See her thoughts on his brother. Duplicate here. ♥ ''friends'' Norahhhhhhhh — Cadence and Norah are like two peas in a pod. BFF, bitches. ''other'' Lilith Bang — Robert Callaghan — Shola Christie — Boring, boring, boring. Why look so beautiful if you're going to have all the charisma of a dishcloth? Get your head out of the dusty books in the library and look like you're having actual fun once in a while. Lucille Marceau — Cyprian Asgeir — She thinks he is a very handsome little devil who would look lovely on her srm, but he has an aversion to muggleborns. Oh well, ho hum. Ronan Bateman — Hello, salty goodness. Alexandrine Saint-Just — Angelique Appolyon — So much fun! The younger girl is a riot and Cadence is fond of her company. Ami Wainwright — What a lovely thing! Oh, Cadence could just squish her! What do you mean shes a outright bitch to other people? Shes love and buttons. Wilhelm Eilerts — ''faculty'' ''random notes'' Wand Notes — blue spruce Like spruce, a strong wood that excels in everything except the Dark Arts. However, a witch or wizard with a strong personality can coax more out of a blue spruce wand than a spruce one. Ref. She has two centaur hairs in her wand that are a gift from a centaur she met as a child. Her parents paid for the wand to be made specifically for Cadence when they found out she was a witch. The wandmaker insisted on adding a set of fairy wings to the wand, stating that she needed to have more than one facet of herself shown in the wand. ''in-game events'' ''2010'' Cadence's Tag ''April'' → April 29th ¤ Post 001 Cadence joins MAGINET in true style! ''May'' → May 3rd ¤ thread Ru decides to sing First of May (NSFW!) by the lake → May 19th ¤ thread Kohaku Mochizuki asks his elder brother, Ru, to explain what a foreskin is Category:Student Category:Muggleborn Category:Vanaheimr